


Can't Lie To Save A Life

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, Past Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Nikki could lie to anybody. He could lie to Vince, to Tommy, to his mother and whoever asked. He could spin a tale to Doc, and smile all the same to whichever groupie came along. If there was one thing that Nikki knew and could do consistently well, at least, in his opinion, it was lying.However, he couldn't lie to Mick.
Relationships: Mick Mars/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Can't Lie To Save A Life

Nikki could lie to anybody. He could lie to Vince, to Tommy, to his mother and whoever asked. He could spin a tale to Doc, and smile all the same to whichever groupie came along. If there was one thing that Nikki knew and could do consistently well, at least, in his opinion, it was lying. 

However, he couldn't lie to Mick. No matter how hard Nikki tried, and no matter what the lie was about, big or small, Nikki just couldn't, and he hated it. Maybe it was Mick's all-knowing gaze, or maybe it was just because Mick could somehow convey that he wasn't in the mood for anybody's shit without having to say so much as a word, but Nikki just couldn't. 

Sometimes, it worked in Nikki's favor. On the occasional day when lady luck was on his side, Mick would get all forlorn, and as he sat in the chair like a wooden statue, his lips would twist in that distinct frown, not displeased and far from his usual glare, and the whole world would turn sideways because Mick would be upset and, if he was anything but his usual I-don't-care self, then the world was going crazy. "I'm going to ask you a question." Mick said in a mild tone. "And you better not lie to me." He said, fingers tight as he undid the strings on his guitar. 

"Okay." Nikki hadn't looked up from his notebook, where he was stuck in the land of lyrics and writing and hadn't left, not just yet. 

"If - _when -_ the Sponydlitis gets worse, when I can't even walk because my spine's so fucking twisted, are you going to leave?" Mick's gaze was intent and dark and harsh. His fingers stilled. "I won't blame you, Sixx. I just want to know." He said, and he knew, or, rather, thought he knew, what the response was going to be. 

"No." Nikki had looked up then. Their eyes, sad brown and placid green, met, and then Mick nodded and looked back down. 

"Good to know." Mick had sounded pleased. 

And then, other times, Nikki's luck worked against him, and his inability to lie properly to Mick because a borderline nuisance. 

This was one of those times, as Nikki bit his nails despite the bitter taste of nail polish that was coating his tongue, and as Mick sighed and tossed his book over his shoulder, where it hit the table and created a rather loud, unpleasant noise. 

Nikki recoiled. "What the hell was that for?" He asked sharply, pulled from his daxe by the loud noise. 

"There's something wrong with you, and don't you lie to me, Nikki." Mick said, his eyes narrowing. "I know that you're being bothered by something." He leaned foward to the best of his ability 

"Nothing, man, jeez. Intense, much?" But Nikki knew that he didn't stand a chance, and he hated it. He ran his hand through his hair and looked away, biting his bottom lip in thought. He wanted to stand up and run far, far away from where any questions could be asked, but that wasn't fair. 

Mick raised his eyebrows. "Just tell me. Theres nothing to gain from you lying." 

Hesitating, Nikki looked down at his calluses hands, unsure, but knowing that he was effectively trapped. He had nowhere to run, and he hated it. "I had that urge again." He said. "I still have my old dealer's number, and I almost called him." He felt badly ashamed at the admission. 

"But you didn't." Mick said. 

"No." Nikki found a loose hem dangling from a hole in his jeans and he began to pull at it. "I'm sorry." He said. "I know that I shouldn't but - I don't _miss_ it but sometimes I get the urge and I just want that high." Nikki lifted one of his shoulders in a weak, half shrug. 

Mick looked torn between sympathy and a rueful smile. "But you didn't, and that's all that matters." He said. "You didn't call the dealer, you didn't inject nothing in your veins." Mick raised his eyebrows, as if daring Nikki to object. 

"Yeah, I guess so." Nikki sighed. He didn't like how close he'd come to ruining all of his hard work, but he supposed that Mick was right. He kept the dealer's number as a dare to his mind, as if Nikki was waiting to push himself off the edge of the cliff again. Now, Nikki was regretting it. He looked down at the old, healing scars from the needles on his arms. "I'm sorry." He repeated. 

"Oh, come here." Mick gestured vaguely in the air. 

Nikki bit back a smile and he stood up, walking over to Mick's couch and sitting down next to him. Mick's fingers worked at the back of Nikki's neck, gently grasping him and pulling the younger man down and foward into a kiss. 

Okay, maybe Nikki's inability to lie wasn't _always_ bad. 


End file.
